<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лев, его ребёнок и море волшебства by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395220">Лев, его ребёнок и море волшебства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Люси отдала свою дочь Лили на воспитание Сьюзен в обычный мир, не зная, чем это обернётся для её потомков.<br/>Примечание: 1) основная часть цикла "Дары Льва", может читаться отдельно или после всех историй, а именно: мини "Две сестры и почти никакого волшебства" и "Двое под знамёнами Льва", миди "Мёртвые Основатели, волшебные дети и почти никаких львов";<br/>2) AU в каноне; в основном, кидфик, таймлайн - взросление Гарри;<br/>3) вместо бога из машины - лев из Нарнии: ежегодно до 11 и в смерти, а уж в смерть Гарри влипает регулярно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лев, его ребёнок и море волшебства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри четыре, когда в книжке Дадли — красочной и потрёпанной, он находит блеклое подобие величавого рыжего солнца. Теперь Гарри знает, что его друга зовут Лев. Каждый год, в полночь на тридцать первое июля, тот приходит к нему во сне. </p><p>Гарри, кажется, пять, когда он решает, что этот день, раз в году, — его день рождения. Ведь тогда дарят подарки? Огромное рыже-золотое тепло, самую каплю похожее на кошек старушки-соседки, занимает всю его каморку, сворачивается вокруг Гарри и громогласно урчит. Так, что пробирает до сердца. </p><p>Лев приходит с дарами и волшебными сказками, но самое главное: он приходит. Сколько бы Гарри ни исполнялось лет, в объятиях он согревается. Длинная сияющая шерсть словно бы забирает на себя весь холод, боль и злобу, дарит взамен тепло и умиротворение. Гарри с ним всегда так спокойно и хорошо. На весь год, конечно, ощущения не хватает, но это ведь настоящее Волшебство. И, конечно же, секрет. </p><p>Дурсли ненавидят всё странное, даже сами слова «чудо», «волшебство», «магия» в их доме запрещены. Но у Гарри не получается стыдиться или почувствовать себя виноватым. Лев — его Бог и его Чудо. Ещё у Гарри так и не получается возненавидеть судьбу или родственников. Дурсли не очень-то хороши, да и Гарри, по правде, не особо добрый и милый мальчик, может, они даже стоят друг друга, но Львиных тепла и света всякий раз хватает не озлобиться окончательно. Хотя бы на год, до следующей встречи. Гарри бы дико боялся, что Лев однажды не придёт, но бояться тоже не получается: стоит о нём только подумать, как рассеивается любой страх.</p><p>Гарри шесть, когда Лев рокочуще смеётся и говорит, что львов в человеческом мире много, а он Аслан. </p><p>С семи лет Гарри открывает для себя сокровищницу — школьную библиотеку. Уютную и светлую, тихую и безопасную, полную высоченных полок с книжками. Волшебные легенды, предания и сказки, мифы встают как перед глазами с каждым новым прочитанным словом, и Гарри больше не чувствуют себя странным и одиноким. Его Лев приходит лишь раз в году, но на страницах книг живёт волшебство и что бы Дурсли ни говорили — вот же оно, существует не только в его богатом воображении. Столько старых умных книг не могут ошибаться.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В восемь лет он получает от Аслана стакан тёплого жирного молока. Кажется, в пять тоже было оно, но Гарри не уверен, у него не очень хорошая память. Стоит допить, насытиться, как стакан сам очищается. Стоит вновь проголодаться, и вот уже стакан вновь полон до самых краёв. Гарри помнит про пять лет, потому что тогда после этого волшебного молока сросся недолеченный перелом руки.<p>Руку он сломал случайно, но вот за регулярное появление новых синяков исправно отвечает Дадли. Поэтому в восемь исчезают только они: пожелтевшие бледные, настойчиво синие, любые, все. Через месяц после ночи восьмилетия исчезает и сам стакан, но к тому времени свершается его основная задача: Гарри достаточно окреп, даже вытянулся на пару сантиметров, если не на все три. </p><p>Он больше не выглядит как скелет селёдки — так Гарри ласково и тревожно обзывала до той поры соседка, с которой его изредка оставляют, старушка Фигг. Скелетом и уж тем более селёдкой Гарри быть не нравится, фу. Тётя Петуния удивлённо замечает, что его аппетит улучшился, и на обед и ужин накладывает ему теперь порции, примерно как себе. А Гарри — также удивлённо — съедает всё полностью, не спихивая недоеденные остатки Дадли. «Ты что это, теперь ешь сам?!» — восклицает однажды Дадли, но тут тётя подпихивает ему новый бутерброд с рыбкой, и он отвлекается. Но Дадли вообще не очень внимательный мальчик, если дело не касается его еды, его подарков и его развлечений. А если касается — тот как Цербер.</p><p>После молочного месяца у Гарри вдруг достаёт сил, чтобы тренироваться — тело словно само просит. И память, кажется, становится получше. Голова более ясная, это очень приятно. Он вспоминает, какие упражнения им показывали на физкультуре на первом году в школе. А ещё регулярно подглядывает, как дядя, усадив Дадли с собой на диван, смотрит по телевизору спортивные передачи. Незамеченный, Гарри смотрит с ними. Бокс обычно вызывает у него отвращение ровно той силы, с какой Дадли боксом восхищается. Но это и не удивительно, учитывая их с Дадли отношения (и разные весовые категории). </p><p>Есть передачи, где никто не дерётся, а хрупкие тонкие девушки и мускулистые парни под музыку занимаются то ли зарядкой, то ли каким-то незнакомым ему и смешным видом спорта. Интересно, что слабыми они не выглядят, хоть у них и нет таких угрожающих кулаков, как у боксёров. Гарри решает тоже попробовать: повторить их движения. В каморке мало места, а падать с грохотом вообще плохая идея, но сколько-то штрафных помывок посуды спустя он наконец находит баланс (тела, места, тишины), и дело идёт в гору. </p><p>Тренироваться ему нравится. Быстрым он был и раньше, но теперь, кажется, Гарри куда выносливее. Когда начинается школа, он уделяет больше внимания занятиям физкультурой. Это становится заметным для учителей — и они поощряют его заниматься больше и не отлынивать, даже хвалят. Гарри не знает: то ли чтобы исправить наконец его «дурной характер», то ли просто рады, что у него неплохо получается. Внимание учителей к нему замечает Дадли. Поначалу это катастрофа: Дадли ревнует к его успехам, и это очень-очень плохо для Гарри: в школе, на пути из дома в школу и обратно, дома. </p><p>Но в школе учитель физкультуры, мистер Перкинс, больше не смотрит снисходительно на попытки Дадли оттеснить Гарри и других слабых ребят в сторону. Неожиданно выясняется (и для Дадли, и для Гарри), что Дадли учитель тоже образцом не считает и, с чего-то рассерженный, решает взяться всерьёз за весь класс. Как благодарен Гарри и Дадли весь класс, конечно, не передать. Ситуация лучше не становится. А Дурсли приходят в школу ругаться с директором и уходят ни с чем. Гарри теперь — самый виноватый для всех, поэтому в беге и преодолении препятствий на местности он тренируется особенно усердно, всё свободное время. </p><p>Мистер Перкинс больше не делает поблажек или замечаний, не выделяет любимчиков, слабаков и девочек. В средней и старшей школе шепчутся, что это просто учителя физкультуры жена бросила — а малышня страдает. Через пару-тройку месяцев, Гарри не сразу отмечает изменения, объединённые страдания учителя и класса дают результат. Класс привыкает к нагрузкам и новой дисциплине. А после долгих задушевных бесед с мистером Перкинсом, до Дадли доходит неоспоримая истина: сильным боксёрам почётно нокаутировать бойцов, что казались слабее лишь на чуть-чуть, и знамениты те охотники, что добывают самую неуловимую дичь. Эта мысль так нравится Дадли, что он великодушно прощает Гарри его ловкость, скорость и подумывает, надо ли прощать неуловимость. Решает, Гарри нужно больше есть, чтоб не растерял свои внезапные навыки, а самому Дадли — нужно пойти на спортивную секцию. А когда Дадли чего-то хочет, он получает. Он же не Гарри, в конце концов.</p><p>Принимать Дадли в середине учебного года администратор и тренера клубов желанием не горят, но Дурсль-старший и его кошелёк могут быть очень убедительны. Так Дадли оказывается в желанной секции бокса, но он новичок даже среди новичков-первогодок, так что ему скоро становится не до всего. Кроме желания доказать, что справится. </p><p>Теперь между Гарри и Дадли воцаряется тарелка перемирия: периодически они рассеянно двигают друг другу тарелку с дополнительной порцией. Дадли всё ещё помнит, что у него есть план откормить Гарри, чтобы не загнулся сразу, как только Дадли станет супер-пупер-боксёром. А Гарри сочувствует его боксёрским страданиям и неожиданно, впервые в жизни, начинает уважать за упрямство. Потому что Дадли, который чего-то хочет, не остановим, как поезд, и, оказывается, это круто.</p><p>Что ещё круто? Бег. </p><p>Бег с препятствиями и по крышам, на которые Гарри иногда влетает, словно птица.</p><p>Переломный момент случается весной. До девятилетия ещё далеко, а Гарри сам себе, без Аслана, делает огромный подарок: бегать больше не страшно. Он больше не захлёбывается от страха — только от восторга. Он больше не убегает — он движется вперёд кратчайшим путём к цели, и ему это нравится! Так Гарри однажды поскальзывается на крыше, балансирует и вдруг смеётся. Готов даже признать, что смеётся он как ненормальный, а не как должно послушному и самому обыкновенному мальчишке. Он удерживает равновесие на краю, запрокидывает голову к голубому небу, дышит по-весеннему влажным воздухом, смеётся и совершенно по-новому он счастлив и свободен. Бег, делает Гарри открытие, это свобода, и свобода восхитительна.</p><p>Иногда он даже сам не понимает, как происходит перемещение из точки А в точку Б — словно по волшебству, а не потому что он ловко и быстро вскарабкался или удачно подпрыгнул. Раз — и на месте, если точно знаешь, куда тебе, и нужно тебе туда прямо сейчас. Но Гарри не особенно обращает внимания на такие «чудеса»: имеет значение процесс и цель. Он и так знает, что магия существует не только в сказках и его Льве, но и в нём самом. Ещё одна сила, такая же, как мышцы, требующие движения. Со временем он разберётся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В девять Аслан осматривает его с одобрением, урчит довольно. Говорит, Гарри окреп и хорошо распорядился его даром. И Аслан вдруг впервые Гарри спрашивает, чего бы он хотел. Убаюканный в объятиях Гарри трёт глаза и неожиданно для себя отвечает:<p>— Видеть. </p><p>И только спохватившись, сонно моргая, вдруг понимает, ведь мог бы сказать: «Семью». Или «дом». Или хотя бы «увидеть родителей». Что угодно, ведь возможности Аслана наверняка безграничны — но Аслан сам выбирает границы, правила и законы, по которым творится вселенная. А у него последнюю неделю болели глаза, потому что старые очки разбились, а новые, найденные тётей, совсем не подходили, сказать ей об этом он всё не решался. Она бы обязательно нашла ему другие, наверное, пришлось бы покупать, но прежде тётя его хорошенько отругала бы. Ох, Гарри впал бы в немилость, а этого он не любит, ему нравится, что последнее время у них с тётей Петунией почти взаимопонимание и мир. Так что всё терпел и терпел... Дотерпелся, что уж. И вот со сна он ответил Аслану о насущной мелочи. Он не возжелал всё изменить. </p><p>Аслан издаёт короткий добродушный рык и говорит: «Хорошее желание, Гарри». Мир с той ночи расцветает красками. Но ночь — долгая, длится, будто столетие, потому что они с Асланом разговаривают и он учится.</p><p>Сначала Гарри не понимает, как его случайное брошенное «Видеть» может быть заветным желанием и даром. Его Льва не назовёшь любителем поболтать, но, как он с самого раннего детства дарил Гарри долгие волшебные сказки, полные любви и отваги, так теперь дарит беседу, полную доброты и мудрости. Герои в сказках проходят испытания, Гарри сейчас — отгадывает загадки в каждом слове Аслана.</p><p>— Чтобы видеть — надо смотреть. </p><p>Вот как это понять? Гарри закрывает глаза и аккуратно касается пальцами век. Вдруг там, во тьме, разверзнется волшебная вселенная. Вряд ли, но мало ли, надо же проверить. Но Аслан рокочет, будто смеётся, будто знает всего его мысли:</p><p>— Чтобы смотреть, тебе не нужны глаза. Что ты сейчас видишь?</p><p>— Ничего. Темноту под веками.</p><p>— А если откроешь?</p><p>Гарри открывает. Ничего не изменилось: в темноте каморки величественный рыже-золотой Аслан сияет, как солнце. </p><p>— Тебя.</p><p>— Верно. Чтобы видеть, нужно смотреть, чтобы смотреть, нужно захотеть этого. Сосредоточься, и ты увидишь.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, Аслан, — с отчаянием говорит Гарри.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что такое чего-то хотеть и хорошенько сосредоточиться. Этого достаточно. В остальном разберёшься со временем. Тебе хватит собственной магии на это желание, а я даю ему Волю быть.</p><p>— Мне придётся хорошо постараться, да? — подозревает Гарри. «Со временем» это, быть может, не прямо сейчас, не на утро и не за пару месяцев? Вдруг это значит когда-нибудь с годами, в глубокой старости, никогда?</p><p>— Иначе тебе было бы скучно, мой юный лев. Я дал тебе молоко набраться сил, но ты весь этот год решал, как тратить появившиеся силы. Ты тренировался, бегал и был счастлив этому. Не молоко дало тебе радость — ты сам.</p><p>— Но ты дал мне это молоко, — из неожиданной вредности всё-таки возражает Гарри. Может, он первый раз спорит с Асланом. До сих пор расстроен, что не попросил вернуть родителей, наверняка потерял единственный шанс на такое невозможное желание.</p><p>— Я же Аслан. Я — всё сущее. И от темноты под веками до меня, от тьмы до всего — твои дороги, Гарри. Увидишь те, что пожелаешь, и сам выберешь, по каким пройтись, по каким разбежаться, взлетая, а где отступить. </p><p>Гарри тогда думает ещё, зачем отступать. Но Гарри знает очень мало. Ему, в конце концов, девять.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Его время — время любопытства, движения и экспериментов. По Литтл-Уингингу он бегает не прямо по улочкам, а прямо и в обход, прыгает через забор и пробирается через лазы для собак, взлетает на крыши и перепрыгивает с одной на другую. Дар Аслана он исследует также. Вперёд, вдоль, наискось, поднырнуть, вылезти, прыгнуть, рассчитать путём проб и ошибок, тренироваться, радоваться, грустить, рассчитывать дорогу уже быстрее. Метафорические сбитые коленки, потянутые мышцы, потерянное равновесие и укушенный псом зад на практике знакомства с новым даром — бессонница, кошмары, зависание в неподходящие моменты (а подходящих не бывает), грубые неловкие высказывания незнакомым людям, путаница во времени и иногда в чувствах. Но Гарри справится, правда.<p>Сосредоточиться. Вот что ему нужно. Казалось, это требовалось и раньше, но теперь необходимость выходит на новый уровень. Окрылённый возможностью всё-таки увидеть родителей, он захотел посмотреть на них, пусть в прошлом, зато живых. Сосредоточился. И ничего не получилось. Но Гарри позаимствовал, сколько мог, упрямства у Дадли, и решил, что если он тоже чего-то очень хочет, то тоже это получит. Три-четыре ночи спустя ему вдруг приснились мама и папа. О том, что у них будет Гарри, говорил только округлившийся животик мамы и её тёплая улыбка, когда ладонь папы накрыла живот. Гарри проснулся в слезах, но счастливым.</p><p>Почему они отдали его тёте Петунье? Неужели больше некому было? Гарри, злой от какой-то непонятной безысходности, стал чаще наблюдать за тётей Петунией. Дядя Вернон — её муж, вряд ли он был в плане Поттеров, а она сама — сестра Лили всё-таки. Чтобы видеть, надо смотреть, чтобы смотреть — захотеть, так ему сказал его Лев, и только теперь Гарри обнаружил, что на тётю Петунию он раньше не особо-то смотрел. Хотел её ласки и одобрения, конечно, но как на человека — не смотрел. Не видел. Но Гарри больше не пять, он хочет не только любви, но и понять хоть что-нибудь. </p><p>Теперь он «видит» её — чувствует скрытое, будто бы никому не нужное, но такое важное. Он видит не всё, конечно, но уже немножко больше, чем ничего: противную серую усталость и старый, не истёршийся с годами и, может, даже крепнущий, вновь подступающий страх. Гарри нужно несколько месяцев, чтобы понять, что этот страх за семью, в том числе за него. Она не его боится, но волшебства ведь точно опасается. А разве можно бояться того, во что не веришь? Гарри как-то просыпается в поту, а перед глазами всё стоит картинка: маленькая рыжая девочка в розовом комбинезоне улыбается и дарит второй, не рыжей, но одетой точно так же, цветы, которые появляются словно из воздуха и летают, разноцветные, наверняка душистые, вокруг них двоих. Девочки радостно смеются. Как получилось, что радость от волшебных цветов много лет спустя сменилась страхом от магии вообще? </p><p>Но тётя Петуния боится не только волшебства. Гарри не знает чего. Он пытается увидеть, всматривается в тётю так, что она косится на него с подозрением, а он сам чуть в обморок от перенапряжения не падает, но улавливает только тень чего-то бескрайнего, ужасного, неотвратимого. Тёте есть чего бояться, и Гарри жаль. Но по дому он ей и так помогает, а чем ещё может помочь, если всё уже случилось или ещё не было? Это просто тень, страх, но Гарри старается о нём не забывать. Тётю Петунию надо беречь, ведь она, оказывается, боится за них, за обожаемого Дадли, за Вернона, к которому испытывает тепло и непонятную Гарри грусть, и за него самого.</p><p>Дары Аслана — великая ответственность. То, как он теперь ощущает людей, если хорошенько сосредоточиться и искренне задастся такой целью — удивительно, но тяжело, а большой психологический словарь, найденный в школьной библиотеке, пусть и не знает ничего о магии, но даёт ему подходящее определение: эмпатия.</p><p>Гарри не хочет сходить с ума и старается меньше всматриваться в людей. Хочет сбежать куда-нибудь, где светло и весело, где на сердце легко и в действиях сквозит теплота и забота. Гарри безумно соскучился по Аслану, но до десятого дня рождения далеко. И тогда Гарри начинает сниться Нарния и удивительные приключения братьев и сестёр Певенси: Питера, Эдмунда, Сьюзен, Люси. С самого детства он слушал сказки Аслана о Нарнии и её волшебных существах, о правителях и героях, но теперь он видит их во сне, как кино. Дух захватывает от восторга. Жуткого, грустного и несправедливого в показанных историях тоже очень много, но это ведь Нарния Аслана, и Гарри смотрит, уверенный, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. </p><p>Как-то доведённая тётя Петуния отчитывает дядю Вернона и Дадли за то, что они слишком много смотрят телевизор. Гарри невольно думает, может, он тоже смотрит слишком много нарнийских приключений… Но как остановиться, даже если днём тебя шатает от усталости и недосыпа, если ночью ты можешь снова погрузиться в чарующий мир волшебства? И правда похоже на зависимость, но понимание не помогает. Помогает кое-что другое, словно хлёсткая пощёчина, возвращающая в реальность. Наблюдая за приключениями не-нарнийцев, попавших в Нарнию, он наконец понимает, что Аслан пускает туда только детей. Ещё немного, и для него самого станет поздно. А Гарри никогда не был там на самом деле! А Гарри ведь скоро повзрослеет!</p><p>И как будто этого мало, он задумчиво целую неделю смотрит, как Сьюзен Певенси последний раз видит Нарнию и прощается с ней. Другие ребята ещё попадают туда вновь, но не она. А маму тёти Петунии и его бабушку тоже зовут Сьюзен, и Гарри не может об этом не думать. Чувствует загадку, пока не имеющую ответа, но… он наконец решается и спрашивает тётю Петунию, какая была фамилия у бабушки Сьюзи до замужества. Гарри не знает, что делать с этим ответом. Гарри не знает, почему Аслан вообще приходит к нему. К обычным детям вроде Санта-Клаус должен являться на Рождество, а какое Аслану дело до потомка Сьюзен? Впрочем, Аслану до всех есть дело, и Гарри приходит в себя. </p><p>Его дары — драгоценны, Гарри не променяет их на счастливое кино в сновидениях. Жизнь больше этого прошлого и интереснее. Гарри старается спать больше и реже смотреть волшебные сны. Но кроме таких, о Нарнии, есть совсем не волшебные сны, однако о мире, где магия — обыденность. От них Гарри отказаться не может. А ведь после школы его ждёт вечерний Литтл-Уингинг: прогулкам и пробежкам по нему Гарри по-прежнему верен.</p><p>Свободного времени не остаётся вовсе. Осень ещё не окончательно отдала права зиме, а все уроки, кроме физкультуры и литературы, провисают, оценки хуже день ото дня. Дурсли могли бы им гордиться, он наконец дорос до настоящего двоечника и троечника. Но дяде Вернону всё равно, тётя Петуния только расстроенно поджимает губы, а Дадли возмущён, у кого ему теперь списывать, если не у Гарри. Но брат, конечно, быстро находит решение: в добровольно-принудительном порядке с домашними заданиями и тестами ему (и Гарри) помогают теперь другие ученики. Те самые, которые раньше только хихикали, когда Дадли отнимал домашку самого Гарри. А он не находит сил пожалеть или позлорадствовать, тем более классу повезло, что теперь, когда у Дадли есть секция бокса, кулаки тот применяет только там, остальное стало ненужным. Или просто тот теперь более трезво подходит к силе, которая ответственность. </p><p>Так странно, Гарри сам не заметил, когда правда начал считать Дадли своим братом, а не мерзким любимым сыночком тёти и дяди, который знает только слово «хочу» и не соизмеряет богатырскую силушку. И то, что Гарри не даётся вовсе, однажды срабатывает именно для Дадли. </p><p>Гарри бессовестно спит на математике — ночью он тренировался и уснул под утро. Наверное, его всхрапывания не слышны только от того, что его маленькую фигурку закрывает Дадли за партой перед ним и громко сопит над трудной задачкой.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер! Да как вы смеете! — возмущённый голос учительницы ввинчивается в мозг.</p><p>«Мистер Дурсль! Да как вы смеете!», — и Гарри вскидывается от картинки, где Дадли палят за списывание, и накрывают дурные предчувствия. Почему-то это будет серьёзно. Погодите, будет? </p><p>Гарри сонно моргает, винится перед учительницей словно на автомате и думает. Сейчас разбудили его, а то что он видел с Дадли — такого не было. Гарри просыпается окончательно, взбудораженный мыслью: получилось! </p><p>В будущее вот ни на краешек он заглянуть раньше не мог! Уже был уверен, что лет через сто тренировок у него начнёт получаться хоть чуть-чуть. И хорошо, что ликование вскоре сменяется концом урока, а то учительница смотрит на него чересчур сурово, а ему ещё придумывать, как Дадли спасать (и себя). Снова начать нормально учиться, что ли? Ведь это проще, чем разубедить в чём-то Дадли.</p><p>Как ни странно, начав приводить в порядок учёбу (и учёбу Дадли тоже), он вновь начинает больше смотреть по сторонам, а значит, видеть людей. Перегрузки это больше не вызывает, точнее не такую сильную, как раньше. Будто основа навыка сформировалась. Или дело в том, что он стал больше высыпаться (чтобы не засыпать на уроках), и именно этого ему не хватало по-настоящему, здорового сна? Теперь легче, как если бы ему подобрали очки с подходящими линзами. Он смотрит на мир вокруг себя и видит людей — и волшебство в каждом, потому что захотел. То, что видит, бывает страшным. Бывает же — завораживающе красивым. «Пленительным», говорит одна книжка, и Гарри кивает сам себе. Несвобода, плен — это плохо, но пленяющий самим собой живой мир, плетения магии и спокойное биение человеческих сердец — просто восхитительно, Гарри наконец не боится, а наслаждается этим, и видеть больше, шире, ярче и разнообразнее теперь тоже, как и бег по крышам, кажется ему свободой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В десять Гарри не получает ничего, кроме грозного рыка, сотрясающего все миры, и спасённой жизни. Вместо сказок или добрых пожеланий этой ночью он слушает выволочку, а когда Аслан сменяет гнев на милость — суровые наставления о безопасности и экспериментах. Некоторые приключения не надо начинать самостоятельно — они сами тебя находят. Вместо волшебных даров Гарри получает знание, которое звучит как отказ и нож по сердцу: живым он никогда не попадёт в Нарнию, лишь после смерти, а значит, не стоит торопиться с этим приключением.<p>Пожалуй, ему не хватало наставлений в начале прошлого года, когда он только начинал разбираться с даром. Но тогда было рано, он осваивался и изучал сам. Теперь — чуть ли не поздно. Но ведь главное же, что всё-таки не поздно? А жизнь — тоже бесценный волшебный дар.</p><p>Гарри уже видел Нарнию во снах о четвёрке детей, которых он никогда не знал вживую, но которые были так невозможно ему близки, будто родные. Он так отчётливо представлял все те места, где пролегал их путь, где свершались их великие битвы, праздновались победы и счастливо проходили мирные дни. Гарри был уверен, что сможет переместиться в Нарнию, к ним и к Аслану, как умел исчезнуть с одной крыши и появиться на соседней. </p><p>Раньше перемещаться в пространстве у него получалось случайно, потом — с трудом, потом, с тренировками — почти без усилий, хватало конкретного желания и картинки перед глазами. Со временем он решился освоить волшебные перемещения на расстояние более длинное, чем две соседские крыши, и с удивлением обнаружил: нет особенной разницы, силы тратятся одинаково. Он облазил все места в городе, куда мог добраться пешком или где бывал хоть раз с Дурслями. И перемещался по этим местам свободно. Может, потому что «видел» картинки в воображении так же чётко, как если бы смотрел глазами — дар Аслана помогал. </p><p>И Гарри очень хотел попасть в Нарнию, ведь это мир, где живёт и правит его любимый Лев. А когда попробовать и похвастаться, если получится, как не на следующий собственный день рождения? Может, только это его и спасло. Он правильно выбрал время. Ведь Аслан не нарушал своих правил — и виделся с Гарри лишь раз в году. А он и сам не собирался нарушать заведённые традиции, только устроить сюрприз, ответный подарок и похвалиться своими умениями — самому переместиться к нему. </p><p>Не получилось у него грандиозно. Отчётливая картина перед глазами дрогнула, когда он попробовал исчезнуть из своего чулана, и вдруг обратилась песчаной бурей, накинулась на Гарри, как на врага. Не Нарния, а мираж-ловушка. Гарри и сам стал песчинкой бешеного потока, пока его не выкинуло — лишний, бесправный, слишком живой элемент. </p><p>Премудрый Аслан совершенно по-человечески злился и расстраивался. Порталы меж мирами — детям не игрушка. Гарри чуть не вывалился куда-то не туда, в бездну вне времени и пространства. Совсем без времени. Куда-то, где нет даже отсутствия. Гарри не очень понял, как такое может быть, но со слов Аслана выходило, что может.</p><p>Аслан тогда только и успел, что прыгнуть через миры и дыры меж ними и схватить его за шкирку. Прорычал, бережно опуская на пол чулана: «Ох уж эти волшебники».</p><p>И причём тут волшебники? Магия есть во всём. Во всех. Разве что проявляется по-разному, и это даже хорошо. Дальше испуганный живой Гарри додумать мысль про волшебников забыл, потому что когда Аслан говорит — вся вселенная ему внемлет, а вся — значит, и Гарри тоже, и особенно Гарри, когда именно его и ругают. Первый раз он хотел не сидеть растерянно напротив Аслана, исчезнуть с его глаз, чтобы этот Львиный взгляд, полный возмущения и удивления, укора и беспокойства, не терзал его хуже слов. Было стыдно, страшно и грустно.</p><p>Но за Нарнию всё-таки очень обидно. Это раньше Гарри мечтал, что родители будут живы и будут любить его, что мир — море волшебства — будет открыт перед ним, и никто, ни один Вернон Дурсль не запретит ему творить и вытворять магические штуки. Потом Гарри подрос, и его мечта стала другой: вместе с Асланом путешествовать по мирам и пережить много весёлых, добрых и восхитительных приключений в Нарнии.</p><p>— Не судьба, — сурово сказал Аслан. — Нельзя попасть в мир, который больше не существует. А ты, следуя за маленькими Питером, Эдмундом, Сьюзен и Люси, видел именно такую Нарнию, до её перерождения. А настоящую не разглядишь, пока сам там не переродишься. И кстати, ты ошибаешься. Твоей бабушкой была не Сьюзен, а Люси.</p><p>Люси ему тоже нравилась. И любила она, насколько он помнил, одного рыжего рыцаря, мага-путешественника… Но сейчас для Гарри важно не это.</p><p>— Я хочу путешествовать вместе с тобой, Аслан.</p><p>— Я есть везде и во всём, как и твоё любимое волшебство, Гарри. Я не оставлю тебя, даже когда ты вырастешь и перестанешь меня видеть.</p><p>В груди ноет горько и больно. Чтобы стало легче, Гарри обнимает своего Льва и чувствует над плечом жаркое дыхание из пасти. Запоминает это ощущение, чтобы убедить себя, что это тепло тоже с ним всегда, просто не всегда он… Он всегда верит Аслану, но ведь тот требует от него почти невозможного: знать, что они расстанутся, так же ясно, как знать, что они не расстанутся никогда.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри исполняется одиннадцать, и он кричит. Аслан легко прикусывает ему плечо, оставляя свою метку, а у него будто бы кровь закипает и тонкой острой болью взрывается шрам, ломит виски и продирает по хребту. Гарри кричит-кричит-кричит, да так, что даже хмурая тётя, теряя тапок на лестнице, спешно спускается к нему из спальни. Но тётя Петуния не видит ничего, кроме привычной картины спящего на полу Гарри. Тихо, бесцветно шепчет: «Молчи, бедовый. С Днём Рождения», укрывает его откинутым в сторону пледом и уходит прочь. Наверняка решила, что ему снится очередной кошмар.<p>Такие и правда случались нередко, особенно после его прогулок по чужим бедам прошлого. Да и каким чужим? Ведь каждая как своя. И он часть этих историй-нитей, сплетённый узор из судеб бабушек и дедушек, родителей, родственников и близких друзей. Он их будущее. Мир жесток, но в мире есть ради чего жить и что любить. Ради чего умирать — тоже, и это одно из самых страшных знаний.</p><p>Но сейчас у Гарри нет кошмаров, он лежит в объятиях Аслана, тёплая жёсткая шерсть не даёт слезам от пронзающей боли растечься по щекам, и на мгновение в глазах двоится: вместо сияющей гривы Гарри видит безбрежное поле золотой ржи, что колышется на ветру, что согрета жарким солнцем, и к нему склоняется рыжая женщина и целует в лоб, расцеловывает щёки. Кажется, что они в Нарнии. Когда Гарри приходит в себя, ему уже неважно, почему от укуса Аслана было так больно, он лишь шепчет: </p><p>— Это ведь была мама? Что... что это за дар? </p><p>— Последний. Моя защита, есть и будет, — тихо уверенно рокочет Аслан. — И её любовь, конечно. </p><p>Больше Аслан ничего не объясняет. Он ценит, когда Гарри что-то понимает сам, отгадывает загадку и собирает головоломку. Или Гарри себе это придумывает, молчаливо желая его одобрения. Но ответ Аслана он принимает на веру. Тогда он ещё не знает, что про материнскую защиту от одного старика услышит не раз, но тем словам доверия не будет, те слова будут переворачивать истину с ног на голову. Но это всё потом. Сейчас кончаются драгоценные минуты с его Львом.</p><p>Рассветный час одиннадцатилетия наступает. Аслан прощается с ним:</p><p>— Ты больше меня не увидишь, но будешь видеть меня во всем.</p><p>— Увижу, — упрямо говорит Гарри. Но что слова нахохленного воробья против огромного величественного Льва, создателя вселенной.</p><p>Только на удивление во взгляде Аслана нет укора или грусти. Он раскатисто хохочет. Может, даже такие львы — большие коты и любят поиграть.</p><p>— Есть одна лазейка, мой львёнок. Она не нравится мне и не понравится тебе, но она есть. Такие встречи будут краткими, но знай, Гарри, я всегда рад поговорить с тобой.</p><p>Аслан не уходит сразу, будто ни он, ни Гарри никуда не торопятся. Будто не знают, что за дверьми чулана и дома Дурслей уже разгорается солнце нового дня.</p><p>Гарри лежит в объятиях огромного рыже-золотого Аслана и слушает согревающее львиное урчание. «Всё будет, мы везде, всюду и всегда», — словно говорит оно, и эта музыка любви вечна и прекрасна.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующие дни Гарри кружит водоворот писем, сов и подозрительных личностей, которые, якобы совсем не замеченные, бродят вокруг их дома и всматриваются в окна на ночь глядя, как будто личное пространство для них пустой звук. Даже для невидимок они слишком раздражающие. Они нервируют его родственников, а Гарри за прошедшие года прикладывал много сил, чтобы отношения с Дурслями были получше и потеплее.<p>Гарри читает письмо-приглашение в Хогвартс, одно из многих, наводнивших их дом, и нервно смеётся. Час его приключений настал! Наконец не смотреть картинки минувшего прошлого, а шагнуть в собственную, волшебную и манящую, опасную реальность. Он предвкушает новый учебный год и жалеет, что столько месяцев рядом не будет Дадли. Он к нему так привык. На кого он будет равняться, в ком искать пример эгоистичных «хочу» и упорства в их достижении? На чьё плечо обопрётся? За чьей спиной спрячется незамеченным? С кем будет спорить за домашку и от кого убегать по крышам, показывая язык?</p><p>А Дурсли хмурятся, беспокоятся, и вот все вместе они сбегают в маленький отпуск, на уединённый островок с домом. Восхитительный подарок для детей, хотя дядя Вернон и тётя Петуния так на их вынужденное путешествие не смотрят, конечно. В самую непогоду к ним заявляется Хранитель ключей Хогвартса: он бородатый, лохматый, огромный, от него пахнет лесом, зверьём, каким-то алкоголем и отсутствием душа. Гарри даже волнуется, он не помнит, видел ли в кратких видениях о Хогвартсе мамы и папы ванные комнаты, раньше ему не приходило в голову подумать о таком.</p><p>Гарри очень огорчает свинячий хвостик у Дадли. Куда больше, чем испорченный торт. В любви Дадли к сладкому нет ничего нового, а уж когда тот боится и нервничает... Сладкое Дадли необходимо, по-другому и быть не могло. Гарри и так отдал бы, и Дадли знает. А вот свинячий хвост — очень нехорошо, даже если вроде как защищали самого Гарри. Почему защищать Гарри надо с помощью угроз и хвостов? Ему непонятно.</p><p>Поэтому Гарри — испуганный ребёнок, который уговаривает Хагрида убрать этот ужасающий хвостик. Несложная роль. Тот слушается, умиляется его доброте и качает головой. Всплакивает, что родители Гарри тоже были добрыми. И вот это уже нечестный ход.</p><p>Но если к разговору о родителях он всё равно был готов — конечно, как же он не спросит о маме и папе тех, кто их знал? Дары Аслана — тайны Гарри, он не собирается говорить о себе личное и лишнее всем в Хогвартсе. </p><p>Но вот Хагрид убирает хвостик Дадли, а свинья всё равно застревает в голове. Как бы ему не пытались подложить свинью... Что-то такое, предчувствие, не оформленное в ясную мысль. Гарри очень любопытно познакомится наконец вживую с миром волшебников, но подвох витает где-то в воздухе, когда Гарри идёт с Хагридом. У него не получается отключить подозрительность.</p><p>Но, в конце концов, никакие подозрения не мешают его восторгу. Толпы волшебников, невероятные магазинчики, полные волшебных штук, красивый белый банк с гоблинами и золото, на которое у Гарри большие планы: построить однажды замок и, может, даже завести дракона? </p><p>В магазине с одеждой он встречает белобрысого мальчика, который упоминает мётлы, на которых летают, и мир Гарри переворачивается. Полёты! Ведь это может быть не менее волнующе, чем бег. Свобода в небе. Он пока не понимает, зачем и почему волшебники летают на мётлах, как будто ведьмы из сказок про Средневековье, когда есть прекрасные и разумные волшебные животные, но Гарри разберётся с этим позже, как и с тем, почему птицы, змеи и кошки продаются в магазинчике, похожем на маггловские зоомагазины. </p><p>Тут-то, в волшебном квартале, живут не магглы, они должны уметь договариваться с такими созданиями, это ведь не фавны или кентавры, которых попробуй на что-нибудь уговори. Птицы, змеи и кошки легко ведь следуют за людьми, стоит только позвать — пригласить. Или нарнийский мир настолько отличается от этого? Гарри не понимает и потому пока не выбирает себе фамилиара из животных в неволе. Но Хагрид дарит ему белоснежную сову, красивую-красивую. Почтовая сова — это полезно, да и душа ей радуется.</p><p> </p><p>Ещё Хагрид часто бывает в Запретном Лесу при Хогвартсе, и Гарри с удовольствием расспрашивает его о местных волшебных жителях. Что-то приятное должно компенсировать разговор о родителях. Хагрид называет так много обитателей Запретного Леса, разумных и не очень, что Гарри даже беспокоится, как успеет за время обучения в Хогвартсе познакомиться со всеми. На скольких языках нужно разговаривать, чтобы найти контакт с каждым? Сколько подходов изучить? К грифону, кентавру и пауку одинаково не подойдёшь. Но уважение, дружелюбие, интерес… Гарри любознателен и готов изучать тот мир, в котором будет жить несколько ближайших лет.</p><p>Приключение начинается.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>К концу первого года обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри наконец узнаёт, что за лазейку для встреч имел в виду Аслан, когда они разговаривали последний раз. Такая простая разгадка! А Гарри и в голову не пришло, ведь, как считают все вокруг (кроме Основателей, конечно, у них другое мнение), Хогвартс — самое безопасное место. Гарри умирает. Совсем ненадолго, а дух Волдеморта вылетает из профессора Квирелла, вероятно, навсегда.<p>Аслан с ним ровно до того момента, как Гарри просыпается в лазарете и видит директора, а чуть позади — взволнованных тёть и дядь (Ровену, Хельгу, Годрика, Салазара). Те скрыты от чужих глаз, только Гарри не чужой им.</p><p>Основателям он потом наедине объяснит, что умирать оказалось нестрашно, ведь с ним был его Лев. Хотя их, а также знакомых с портретов и призраков Хогвартса это почему-то не утешает. Друзья с факультетов и Запретного Леса тоже огорчены, пусть и поздравляют с тем, что он выжил. А для Гарри страшно другое — всё что могло случиться, если бы он Волдеморта не остановил.</p><p>Но мир удивительный и страшный одновременно, страх может смениться восторгом, а восторг — страхом. Это не меняется год за годом. И нет тут никаких отличий между маггловским и волшебным мирами. </p><p>А то зло, что Гарри с детства видел лишь мельком, пытаясь разглядеть, чего боится тётя Петуния — вовсе не смерть — бездонная тьма, подступает всё ближе к самому Гарри. Но такова суть приключений, не так ли? Гарри есть куда бежать, за спиной словно крылья раскрываются, и его кровь возмущённо кипит, и дыхание перехватывает от азарта и волнения. А что же до смерти… Аслана он видит ещё не раз. Гарри бежит наперегонки со Смертью все семь лет обучения в Хогвартсе, а борется он вовсе не с ней. </p><p>Гарри семнадцать, когда он идёт к Волдеморту — прямо в объятия Смерти, обещая ей не бежать прочь, не прятаться, не сопротивляться. Разве что видит перед собой не её и не всех тех, ради кого готов отдать жизнь, а только торжествующего Волдеморта — много раз мёртвого Тома Риддла, что никак не успокоится и не упокоится несмотря на все его старания. </p><p>За секунды до смерти Гарри, прикрывая глаза и открывая вновь, прощается с миром и, что ли, прощает. Слишком больно, чтобы не простить. Может, Волдеморт выше этого, но Тому до сих пор мучительно больно, он не простил мир, причинивший ему столько боли. Это Гарри видит ясно и не хочет так же. Ему самому в гостях у Смерти не понадобится такой груз. Боль, сомнения, страх — не нужны, и когда Волдеморт заканчивает с пафосом и наконец говорит ему два заветных слова, это не он, а именно Волдеморт испытывает боль, сомнения и страх. </p><p>Может, надеется со смертью Гарри освободится от них? Зря. Хогвартс и волшебный мир никогда не будут его. Мёртвые и живые Хогвартса уберегут детей, а дети — вырастут, и неважно, какая у них кровь, если в ней поёт магия. Ведь магия, и это он не скажет никому теперь уже никогда, спит и в магглах. Иногда нужно петь и танцевать, а иногда — нужен сон. Не им решать за магию, только за себя. В сердце самого Гарри осталась только решимость: лёгкая, пронзительная, как победа, давшаяся тяжёлым трудом. </p><p>Два заветных, заключительных слова звенят в воздухе, Смертью мчится к нему зелёная молния, и Гарри умирает. </p><p>Как когда-то в детстве — спасибо знакомству с дементорами, он помнит это — снова не уклонился от его Авады. Пусть теперь-то соображал побольше, чем тогда.</p><p>Как когда-то в одиннадцать он садился в Хогвартс-экспресс, чтобы попасть в мир волшебников, так теперь Гарри стоит на перроне и смотрит, как подъезжает его поезд. Почти двойник того Хогвартс-экспресса, но Гарри вспоминает сон, где его кровная бабушка с семьёй и лучшими друзьями последний раз садилась на обычный маггловский поезд и уехала на нём в Нарнию уже навсегда. </p><p>Гарри чётко знает, что и его поезд увезёт в смерть, в мир новых приключений. Они несомненно будут, Аслан уже рассказывал ему эту сказку. Может, он был очень маленьким и не запомнил, а теперь вдруг всплыло. Или это ему снился сон?</p><p>Только сейчас он видит этот поезд очень чётко. Не туманное видение, не сон, не сказка, не отражение будущего или прошлого в волшебном зеркале. На перроне туман, поезд остановился и ждёт его, и это настоящее.</p><p>Это настоящее, а он медлит. </p><p>Неужели прошло то время, когда он отчаянно жаждал увидеть маму, папу и чудеса Нарнии, встретить и обнять Питера, Эдмунда, Люси, такую юную и прекрасную, какой сложно представить родную бабушку, и Сьюзен. Тоже вообще-то его бабушку, ведь она воспитывала маму и тётю Петунию.</p><p>Гордая красивая королева Сьюзен. Во времена правления братьев и сестёр её прозвали Великодушной. Во всех сновидениях, когда он смотрел за приключениями братьев и сестёр Певенси, Сьюзен завораживала. Она была невероятная и насквозь волшебная. А потом не села на тот поезд и жила обычной человеческой жизнью. Маггловской, как сказали бы в мире волшебников. Прошло много времени, прежде чем её с мужем забрала в Нарнию автомобильная катастрофа. </p><p>Так жаль, что Гарри не успел познакомиться с ней в маггловском мире, не приезжал к ней на выходные вместе с Дадли. Он о многом хотел бы её расспросить. Пожалуй, обо всём, кроме того, почему она перестала любить Нарнию. Об этом спрашивать было бы слишком страшно. А она наверняка рассказывала бы ему сказки не хуже Аслана. Она бы не верила в волшебство — она бы знала, что оно существует, нравится это кому-то или не нравится. </p><p>Спасибо бабушке Сьюзи, Гарри вдруг думает одну простую мысль, которая теперь не отпускает. И, конечно, в этот важный момент появляется Аслан.</p><p>— Гарри, ты прав, это твой поезд. Испытания пройдены. </p><p>— Первые испытания, — отчего-то шёпотом, почти про себя, говорит Гарри. — Но последнее ли это?</p><p>— Круг замкнулся, но конец — это начало, — величественно кивает Аслан. Его рыже-золотая грива отгоняет холодный мокрый туман. — Теперь ты можешь сесть на поезд, когда захочешь.</p><p>И Гарри решается. Говорит эту свою простую мысль вслух:</p><p>— Могу и не сесть.</p><p>После этих слов он замечает то, на что не обращал раньше внимания. </p><p>У вагона поезда с номером один Гарри стоит в старом потёртом плаще — мантии-невидимке на этом холодном перроне не от кого его прятать. Не от Аслана ведь? Карман жжёт камушек, как на первом курсе, пусть камушек теперь и другой. За ухом — словно сквозняк — холодит волшебная палочка, Гарри знает какая: та самая, белая, как кость, и длинная, сменившая много владельцев от начала времён. Глупые Дары, зачем они последовали за ним. А вот правую руку греет другая палочка, его личная с одиннадцати лет — остролистовая, с пёрышком феникса. Такая удивительная птица: живет, как горит, ясно и жарко, а погибая, возрождается вновь.</p><p>На перроне по-прежнему холодно, и поезд ещё стоит. Но Гарри почему-то становится тепло. Звучит громкий предупреждающий гудок, а он улыбается.</p><p>— Однажды я сяду на поезд и увижу твою Нарнию, Аслан. И мы будем бродить по её зелёным лугам и золотым полям, будем плыть по морям и дышать хвойным ароматом лесов, навестим четырёх Королей и Королев и всех-всех, кого я встречал в снах-видениях. И тех, кого не встречал — Аслан, я вырос, но всё так же, как маленький, скучаю по маме. Я всё так же хочу путешествовать с тобой по волшебным мирам и найти славное приключение. </p><p>— Обязательно. Когда-нибудь так и случится. — По Аслану не скажешь однозначно, но, кажется, он доволен выбором. — Ты действительно вырос, Гарри.</p><p>Он хочет увидеть Нарнию Аслана, маму и всех-всех, но он хочет не только это. И не только эту Нарнию увидеть, он хочет и свою.</p><p>Нарния знала тёмные времена. Трудные и жестокие. Но Гарри знает Нарнию такой, какой её любит Аслан, в какую верит он сам, её творец. Истинную, имеющую мириады отражений. Волшебную. Красивую. Дружественную для всех, кто открыт ей и отворяет дверь единым ключом «Друг». Живую и творящую истории, которые в пересказе из чужих уст становятся легендами. </p><p>Гарри верит, что то нарнийское отражение, которое представляет его мир, то, где он живёт, может быть не менее прекрасным и величественным. И было однажды в прошлом, в рассказах Основателей, призраков и портретов, и будет, потому что он хочет. Славные приключения подстерегают его и здесь, а Аслан — он же везде, всегда и всюду.</p><p>Его ждут Хогвартс, друзья и весь волшебный мир, даже если больше не надеются. Гарри, помнится, и не хотел быть надеждой магического мира, и не уверен, так ли это здорово — быть последней надеждой для кого бы то ни было, особенно важного, ведь это означает, что твой друг в опасности. Но разве можно не прийти, когда сердце зовёт?</p><p>Гарри возвращается в Хогвартс, в его груди бьётся сердце настоящего Льва. Он ещё поборется за свой дом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>